1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cover for covering an upper surface of an engine side member in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine room of a vehicle is provided with an engine side member. The engine side member is integrated by assembling members such as an engine, a cylinder head cover or the like. The upper surface of the engine side member is generally covered with an engine cover. The engine cover covers the engine side member so as to improve the design of the engine room and to shut out or attenuate noise emitted outwards from the engine. The engine cover is designed in the various shapes according to a shape of the engine side member, a shape of the engine room or the like. Also, the engine cover may be constituted by a plurality of divisional bodies easily to detach the engine cover from the engine side member when a tower bar is installed in the engine room.
When the engine cover is constituted by plural divisional bodies, a step may be generated at a joint between the divisional bodies while the engine cover is attached on the engine side member. When the step is generated at a joint between the divisional bodies, the divisional bodies can be not arranged on the coplanar surface, and thus the design of the engine room may be deteriorated. When the engine cover vibrates due to vibration transferred from the engine or vibration occurring during the vehicle traveling, an end portion of one divisional body strikes against an end portion of another divisional body in the joint portion between the divisional bodies. As a result, a noise is generated.
The structure, which is assembled by the divisional bodies in a trunk side constituted by plural divisional bodies, is disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open patent Publication No. 7-267146. In the structure which is assembled by the divisional bodies disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open patent Publication No. 7-267146, a step portion is formed at the end portion of one divisional body, and an engaging hole is formed at the step portion. Also, an engaging member coupled to the engaging hole is formed at the end portion of another divisional body. In this way, it is possible to reduce the step generated at the joint between two divisional bodies.
However, in the structure which is assembled by the divisional bodies disclosed in the Japanese Laid Open patent Publication No. 7-267146, a relatively large space is required during assembly work. Meanwhile, the engine cover is arranged in the engine room having a small space. Therefore, when the above-mentioned art is applied to the engine cover, there is a problem that work efficiency of assembly is deteriorated. When two divisional bodies are formed of hard material, there is also a problem that the noise is still generated in the joint between the divisional bodies.